KNUCKLEHEADS
by starrhoward51
Summary: A girls' day out with my favorite ladies of Person of interest i own nothing but the fun i had writing this and the hope that you will enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

Shaw was bored there were only 3 numbers today and Reese already handled 2 of them and on his way to the 3rd. So she decided to visit Joss at her office.  
I'm dying of boredom Carter , Save me. don't you need help on a case or something ?  
Sorry Sam , just have the usual ... cheating spouses answered Joss as Sam plopped into the chair and placed her feet on Carter's desk.  
Well I could kneecap some cheater for a scorned wife . Joss just smiled at her plea.  
Look it's almost noon why don't you join Grace and me for lunch at Ralphies'? Lunch Shaws spirits started to lift. "I guess I could eat." shrugged Sam.  
"You guess?" Joss mocked  
Shut up Carter.  
Let me put these files away and we'll -  
before joss could finish her statement The door opened and a young man entered.  
Hi,Can I help you? asked Joss. Looking him over . He had to be 16 or 17 years old at most.  
Shaw thought he looked nervous , definitely not Carter's usual clientele.  
She looked at carter. Joss returned the look .Sam stood next to Carter both leaned back against the desk.  
Yeah lady gimme your money and jewelery" pointing a gun at Joss.  
Shaw and Joss looked at each other and started to laugh.  
This ain't no joke ,what the hell are y'all...quick as a cobra Shaw grabbed his gun and dismantled it in his his tirade then she shoved him into the chair .  
" What the hell boy ?!" joss yelled. "Have you lost your mind?! "  
"This your first hold up?" Shaw smirked more a statement than a question. He just looked at her .  
Your hands were shaking so bad you could mix paint. said carter  
And the next time you point a gun , it's more of a threat if you actually chamber a round. Sam coached as she stuck the weapon in her waistband.

'Shit" he mutters.  
You live around here ? Joss asked  
He didn't answer  
What's your name ? Carter tries again the defiant kid didn't answer.  
"Boy I know you hear me !"  
"Answer her !" Shaw said kicking the leg of the chair "we're late for lunch."  
"Demetrius" he stated flatly his eyes cast to the floor.  
"What the hell were you thinking Demetrius huh ? Gimme your phone ."  
for what!? he exclaimed looking at carter in fear. I'm calling your momma to let her know what her baby boy has been up to. now give me your phone.  
Can't I lost it. carter gave him her look that clearly said Bullshit . No really that's why I was going to rob you to get another one.  
she home? asked Shaw looking at Joss nodding  
yeah? he said with a question in his tone. where do you live?  
2 blocks over he stated  
Good we'll just pay her a visit .  
You can't shes' sleep she works nights you'll wake her.  
Well you should have thought about that before doing something so stupid. Lets go.  
The teen refuses to move, what did i tell you about lunch Shaw hisses  
Joss grabs him,your ear is going out the door I suggest you follow ! tugging him along behind her.  
Shit that hurts!  
Too bad.

Oh shit look...Demetrius pissed off Detective Carter! The young men on the basketball court shout. Carter still pulling the knucklehead towards home.  
Ha Ha ha Christie Love done got Demi..you in trouble now boy. The old men outside the bodega holler when they pass by.  
which building kid Shaw demanded.  
Just ahead of us to left on the corner he grimaced. You ever gonna let go he inquired of Joss.  
Nope, not until we talk to your mother .  
Man she's gonna KILL me demi laments. As they make their way up to the apartment.  
What's her name ? Asks carter as she knocks on the door.

"Deloris Banks.' No answer she knocks a second time they hear movement inside and locks being opened only then did Carter return Demi's ear to him.

Hi Mrs Banks? Carter inquires.  
"Yes." says Deloris eying her son  
"I'm Detective Carter."  
"What has he done?" she sighs sounding tired and exasperated.  
He tried to rob us ma'am. explains Sameen  
"What, Demetrius Xavier Banks are you out of your mind !" she exploded "Get your backside in here!" she opened the door wider.  
please ladies come in she greets Det. Carter and miss.?  
Shaw Sam states  
miss shaw i'm so sorry, He didn't hurt either of you did he?  
No ma'am we're fine but we wanted to make sure you knew what he was up to and we're sorry for having to wake you, Demi told us that you work nights.

For now , in 3 weeks I'm going to start days and this freedom this fool thinks he has is over. Glaring at her son Mrs. Banks firmly states "Mama will be home and he WILL be in check. Why would you try to steal from them Demetrius?"  
"I needed a new phone."  
"Where's yours?"  
his eyes cast to the floor sheepishly he answers " I lost it."  
"BOY! Go to your room ! NOW!"  
"Ladies I'm sorry but I need to hurt this child will you please excuse me ?"  
Shaw and carter nod and head for the door Deloris stops them Detective and miss Shaw I will make him make this up to you maybe he can work around youR office for the next 3 weeks , anything to keep him occupied.  
"I think we can come up with something have him come by tomorrow at 8am." Says Joss giving a reassuring squeeze to her arm. Mrs banks smiles in relief.  
Thank you both. good bye.  
The door closes but they can hear Mrs. Banks "Demi pack all those damn video games up they're mine until you can keep yourself out of trouble!"  
"Mama!' Demi whines  
Mama hell ! Deloris answers.  
I wouldn't want to be him Carter chuckles.  
I bet he'd rather be kneecapped. Sam replies let's get going Grace is probably at Ralphies' by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2  
Carter makes a quick call to grace letting her know that Shaw was joining them and they would be there soon.  
No problem joss I'm at the dress shop a couple of stores away.  
Great we'll meet you there.  
See you soon . grace ends the call  
Grace was browsing , looking at jewelery, shoes and hand bags . As she studies a fendi clutch a very nice but unhappy looking man enters the shop . something about him makes her red flag start to wave but she ignores it figuring he is there to buy a gift for his mother or sister and continues to browse.  
Maria where's Jean? came his gruff voice  
Okay Grace thinks he knows the clerk.  
She's getting lunch Bruce, maria answers in an exasperated tone  
when is she coming back?  
Maria just stared at him.  
When ?! he raised his voice.  
In an hour maria lied hoping he would leave. Just then Jean entered the shop looking at her phone not seeing Bruce .  
JEAN ! she looks up with a start.  
Bruce, what are you doing here ?  
Grace watched the couple noting him getting louder and jean looking nervous.  
OUTSIDE ! I want to talk to you !  
No! I told you I'm done I'm sick of your B.S. jean exclaims getting loud herself.  
Please don't not in here Maria implored.  
Bruce leave ! he grabs Jean by her wrist "OUTSIDE NOW ! he yanks her toward the door.  
Grace makes her way to the front of the shop.  
Miss shouldn't you call the police she asks the other store clerk  
I'm sorry you had to hear them ma'am, but she'll just bail him out later . I just keep my head down and stay out of it.  
Well I can't states Grace and exits the store Seeing that the man now has Jean by both wrist and is shaking her furiously .  
Let go ,let go damn it bruce jean sobs ,people on the street ignoring the couple.  
you're not leaving me Jean Bruce yells.  
I'm tired of your shit, let-s- Bruce slaps her across the face the red hand print appearing instantly.  
Leave her alone ! shouts Grace  
Mind your fuckin' business lady commands bruce as he returns his attention back to the crying store clerk. see what happens when you don't listen to me?  
I've called the police grace informs him stepping closer.  
Look I told you to mind your business he hissed . she's nothing without me he begins to shake jean again even harder.  
The next thing he knows Grace hit him over the head with her purse again and again until he lets Jean go.. through graces' barrage he manages to grab her and gets in her face  
"you're gonna wish you hadn't done that. he draws back to strike grace when someone grabs his arm  
"DON'T YOU HURT HER !" screams Jean  
What he tries to shake her off,but all the rage jean had been holding came boiling up like lava and she punched Bruce dead in his right eye.  
You Bitch ! he cries not thinking he let Grace go.  
At that moment Shaw and Carter turn the corner to witness Grace and another woman hitting and kicking a strange man  
Joss went to break it up but Sam stopped her smirking at the spectacle "this is the best entertainment all day." joss looked at Sameen in amazement  
"Stop!" the cop in her yelled "what the hell is going on ?" watching the ladies step back  
He's an abusive bully spat jean and i'm sick of his shit !  
he was hurting her Joss so I stepped in.  
these bitches are crazy bruce whined to Joss . Jean reached out and slapped him again Joss had to grab her.  
"It's true miss, Maria said coming out of the store"he's hurt her before.  
joss let jean go as they heard sirens and soon officers appeared they took statements from Maria Grace and Jean before putting Bruce in the the back of the car.  
Jean turned to grace "thank you , he had me so afraid, I'm such a knucklehead for letting him do those things to me.

No no sweetheart. Grace said giving her hand a squeeze he's the knucklehead.  
Jean started to tear up 'It wasn't until he grabbed you that I woke up. I didn't want him to hurt you or anybody else  
Do you need any help asked Joss  
nah, I'm going to go down and press charges and get a restraining order.  
Good , here's my card, call if you need anything my name is Detective Carter  
Hey I heard of you. you were in the all the news papers, but you're not a cop anymore?  
but she is still a detective said shaw  
jean read joss's card "cool you opened your own agency turning to sam you her partner?  
You could say that answered Sam.

Bye ladies and thanks again Grace you're my hero! jean exclaims leaving with the officers to file those charges.  
Let's get to Ralphies' I'm starving. informs Shaw.  
Gee Sameen you're so sensitive teases Grace  
"What ? I eat when I get upset." explains Shaw," I drink when I get upset" states Carter "and Grace , you look like you could use a drink" Joss observes.  
"Nice moves though with your purse there, Grace" Shaw teases  
Coming from you Sameen, that's a compliment , smiles grace  
The trio head for the pub .

Hello ladies the trio are greeted by Ralphie's owner Emma Ralph. emma inherited the pub from her dad Arnold when he passed 2 years ago he owned the place for almost 30 and Em practically grew up there.

Are we havin' food or drink ? Em questions  
"Both!" Shaw and Carter answer in unison in all seriousness.  
Emma laughed "Long day ? Damn it's only 2:45 . the ladies seat them selves at a table .

Em, yells Shaw the place is quiet.  
Yeah it will pick up soon...the after work crowd em replires as she walks from the other end of the bar to get their order.  
What can I get ya ? grace goes first  
I'll have a turkey burger with swiss and grilled red onion. I want your bleu cheese burger medium orders Sam w/everything. Joss decides I'll take the same except make it well.

And to drink ?  
3 shots of Patron !  
Oh , no not for me. refuses Grace  
Oh hell yes for you ! Shaw insist  
Em puts the shot glasses in front of them and pours the Patron. Joss and Sam shoot theirs immediately. Grace just stares at her glass.

C'mon Grace it will take the tension out . They encourage  
Huh she sighs and shoots her drink. "Argh ! this stuff will kill ya !"  
Nah, just put hair on your chest . teased Sameen  
All laugh with the exception of Grace .  
I'll go put your burger order in ladies smiles Em as she heads to the kitchen.  
Carter let's play pool while we wait.?

"What the hell Shaw, I feel like taking some of your money."  
Shaw just huffs in response then yells after Emma, "3 more shots of Patron when you come back !" As they move to the pool table in the back.

I'll rack 'em ! Sam blurts out. As Joss chooses her cue  
I haven't played in a long time Grace states gesturing towards the table.  
'We'll go easy on you ." promises Joss  
First I need to head to to the 'ladies'...come with me Sam. Grace asks of her broody friend.  
Wwhat, you can't handle it alone ? " exclaims Sam  
'C'mon ...women always go together" says Grace tugging on Sameen's arm.  
Joss laughs at Shaw's dismay ,but Sam relents.  
"Don't start without me Carter." calls Sam. "Wouldn't dream of it ." scoffs the detective very amused as she watches the duo disappear into the ladies room.

The bells above the pub door chime getting Emmas' attention .  
i thought I told you never to come in here again.

"Mr. Reese ?"  
John taps his earwig  
"Finch."  
We have a new number. Emma Ralph . informs Harold  
I know that name she has a pub near 161st .She's a friend of Joss',she and Grace were meeting there for lunch today."  
Miss Shaw was bored so she joined them but I doubt even she could eat for 3 hours, Mr. Reese."  
" I'm on my way Finch" he hurries to Ralphies' hoping Joss isn't in the middle of anything dangerous. and thanking god it wasn't a game day.

A/N :I forgot to mention the reference to Christie Love in chapter 1 is from a 1970's t.v. show about a black female detective in L.A. call 'Get Christie Love' I always thought of Joss as Christie Love and John as Action Jackson ( ya know if Action Jackson Looked like Spenser for Hire ( an '80's tv show) LOL


End file.
